Oh sensei
by malicedu94
Summary: Cute story of Kagami-sensei and Fem!Kuroko...WARNING LEMON ! fem!GOM


Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no basket.

Warnings: explicit lemons. So anyone who is under 18, go away. This isn't something for you to read. This also AU. Teacher!Kagami x Student!fem!kuroko. Don't like? Don't read.

When you can stop, you don't want to and when you want to stop, you can't... ―Luke Davies

Throaty moans and the strong smell of sex filled the air as two figures moved against each other in a passionate frenzy. The bluenette couldn't help but moan loudly as the older man continued to take her roughly from behind.

"Mmm, yes! Please! More, please!"

She didn't really know what she was asking for. She just let herself marvel at the extreme pleasure she was constantly given.

Her plaid school skirt was bunched around her waist; her right breast was freed from her bra and unbuttoned top and her lacy pink underwear hung loosely on her left leg as her said appendage swayed rhythmically in the air. With her blue eyes blurred with unshed tears of pleasure, she could see the knuckles of her fist turn white as another wave of pleasure pushed her into a long-awaited orgasm.

His movement suddenly ceased, surprised by her sudden tightness around him, but he continued after calming himself down. He wasn't ready to finish this just yet.

He continued to thrust into her, harder and deeper each time, as he growled profanities in her ear before nibbling on her earlobe. He saw her breast, bouncing with every movement they made and, before he could stop himself, his right hand was moving and he was pinching and pulling on her perky tip.

He gasped when he felt her tightening once again around him. Oh shit. This girl ―woman― would be the death of him. He then moved his right hand downwards, smirking as her moans became even louder.

She could feel her legs turn into jelly as a calloused thumb moved to flick the sensitive nub located just above her opening. She pressed her fists even harder on the wall in front of her and let out a drawn out moan. She was being loud, and someone could have walked in on them at that moment, but she couldn't care less. She was just focused on the intense pleasure that was currently consuming her whole being.

She felt her inner muscles tighten and she moaned once again. "I-I'm―uhn! Please!" She could almost see the lopsided grin appearing on his face, as he murmured in her ear huskily.

"Yes, that's it. Come on, cum for me. Just one more."

Kuroko swore she could see flashes of different colors behind her closed eyes as she came for the third time that afternoon. She bit her lower lip when she felt the shots of warm liquid inside of her and the heat that enveloped her when he finally let go of her leg and let it set on the ground.

A toned arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer and she suddenly felt warmth enveloping her. She couldn't help but let out a small smile when she felt the weight of his head on her shoulder.

"Well, that was... wow."

She giggled in response. "I know, sensei."

She didn't exactly know how it all started. How this―this thing that was going on between her teacher and her― happened.

There were times that she caught him staring at her when he thought she wasn't looking, but Kuroko brushed it off at first. After all, she was one of the top player in Seirin's basketball club and also the ghost player of the GOM. Not to mention that she came from the well-known Teiko.

But Kagami Taiga, the physical education teacher, was different. And she thought that he was a little strange and somewhat... interesting. While the other teachers didn't seem to notice her, he scolds her and tells her what she does wrong and encourages her to improve herself. He also teased her about everything and he spoke to her sometimes like they were... friends.

But that changed one was patrolling the school an hour after the club activities had ended to check for students who were known for sneaking around and doing... stuff.

Today wasn't really her turn to do the rounds, but Kise-chan had asked her a favor. The blonde-haired beauty wanted her to cover for her because the former finally scored a date from her long-time crush. He was a college student, according to Kise and his name was Kasamatsu or something. She didn't really pay much attention. She just nodded and told her friend it was nothing and watched as the blonde ran and waved goodbye.

Kuroko sighed.

This patrol thing was suggested by none other than the Vice-President of the student council, Riko Aida.

"Just the other day, I caught two students making out inside the janitor's closet near the lockers. Oh, don't tell Midorima and Takao I told you that," she remembered Riko saying while shaking her head. "And as members and leaders of the student council, we should be taking responsibility for these things." And she couldn't help but say yes. Riko Aida was never wrong about things like this... That and the girl could be so frighteningly convincing at times.

The day after that, the Vice-President gave her a schedule for the "Catch Those Shameful Human Beings Brigade or C.T.S.H.B.B." as Riko had dubbed it.

She pushed the door that led to the storage room in the gym and peeked inside. It was the last location on her list and she could finally go home and work on her homework once she was done checking. The blue-haired beauty gently closed the door and bit her lips nervously. She was a bit scared, she could admit that because no one really went in there, except maybe for the members of the school's varsity team or Kagami-sensei himself especially at this time when classes had finally ended. Besides, there were rumors going around the school about the storage room being haunted or something.

The blue shivered. She then quickly brushed the thought off.

Kuroko glanced at her wristwatch. It was almost seven o'clock in the evening. She didn't realize that it had taken almost an hour to do the patrol today.

Ugh, those seniors who think they can do everything just because they're graduating this coming spring, she thought, sighing.

Good thing that she told Aomine-chan that she would be coming home late today.

Her head swiftly turned when she heard soft noises coming from the farthest corner of the room. She could almost hear her heartbeat in her ears as she silently prayed for... well, she didn't even know what she was praying for. For protection from ghosts and the supernatural? She shook her took some steps, searching for the source of the noise. The Blue's eyes widened in shock when she saw just what ―who― was making the noises.

Kagami taiga's face was contorted in pleasure, as his hands moved around his bulging erection.

Kuroko bit her lip when she felt an unfamiliar warmth pooling on her lower stomach and her nether regions. She continued to watch him, mesmerized by the sight of this new side of him that she was seeing.

She had seen him with a wide smile on his face even with a scowl and when he was unbelievably quiet which was very rare. But she had never seen him like this. Unguarded, manly and just oh so sexy. And well, he still hadn't felt her presence.

Does it really feel that good?

The blue-haired let out a soft moan unconsciously, putting both her hands atop her mouth when she saw the red-haired teacher suddenly cease his movements.

She considered running away, to tell you the truth, but she couldn't. She was rooted to the spot, unable to move.

Kuroko could only gulp when red eyes, still clouded with lust, met hers.

"I-uh. I'm sorr―"

He then smirked, one sharp tooth showing before standing up and walking towards her, not even bothering to cover she couldn't help but stare.

"Hmm. Just the person I had in mind," he said, his voice lower than usual.

What did he actually mean by that ? Kuroko felt her heart beating painfully against her chest, both in fear and excitement. She gulped once smirked as he stared at the obviously flushed blue-haired beauty a few feet away from him. His mind was still muddled with lust and all the logical thoughts inside his head had fled the moment he laid his eyes on her inside that storage room.

Kuroko tetsuna was one of his students, yes, but the cute blue-haired had also been plaguing his thoughts for as long as he could remember. She made a home inside his mind and it seemed like the thoughts of her had no intentions of leaving just yet. So today ―tonight― at this very moment, he would let himself give in. But before that, he would have to convince her to do the same.

"Like what you see?" he boldly asked, as a smirk making its way onto his face.

"I-I'm sorry! I should leave. You, uh, go back to whatever you're doing, sensei."

Kuroko inwardly winced. That just sounded so weird. She was on her way out when he felt his large hand on her wrist pulling her back towards him. She flushed when she felt his erection poking the small of her back.

"Eh? You're a weird one, aren't you, kuroko ?" he murmured against her neck.

The blue-haired was mortified. She shivered when she felt his warm breath against her heated skin.

She should leave. She shouldn't stay here with Kagami-sensei and she knew that. It was against the rules. He was her teacher and she was his student. But somehow, that thought excited her even more. She mentally slapped herself.

Focus, Kuroko Tetsuna !

Kuroko then stiffened when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Sensei!" she squeaked. The warning bells inside her head were ringing now. She could feel his hard arousal lying against her ass and a warm sensation pooled on her lower stomach.

I shouldn't stay, she thought and suddenly let out a gasp when his warm tongue darted out to taste the skin on the back of her neck. But damn, that felt so good.

"What are you doing to me, sensei?" she asked, surprised at how low and breathy her voice sounded against her own ears.

She shivered when he chuckled against her heated skin.

"I don't know either, but let's not think for now, okay? Because damn, I've waited too long for this."

"Eh? But, sensei―" her words were cut off when the red-haired man suddenly moved around to face her, cupping her cheeks with large hands before finally covering her mouth with his.

Kuroko closed her eyes tightly when she felt his tongue dart out to taste her lips and she struggled weakly against his advances when he forced her lips open. She had been kissed before, but not like this. Never like this. A hand moved to cup her clothed ass and she couldn't help but moan at the sensation.

Smirking against her mouth, Kagami took it as an opportunity to slide his tongue inside the blue's warm mouth, entangling it against her own, exploring the insides of her mouth and indulging himself at the taste of her. He sucked gently on her tongue, swallowing her moans of pleasure before the need for air got to him. He let go of her now swollen lips, before he moved to place wet kisses against her cheeks down her neck.

He breathed deeply against the juncture of her neck and shoulder before placing a soft kiss on her collarbone and marvelling at the feel of her erratic pulse under his lips. He heard her moan helplessly when he gently sucked on the same spot and he couldn't help but chuckle once again. It seemed like convincing her was over.

"Do you know how long I've wanted this? Wanted you, Kuroko?" he asked, before moving to place a bruising kiss on her lips once again. "So long. So fucking long," he said against her lips, nibbling on it. He growled and once again, covered her lips with his own, while his hands moved to grab her breast.

Kuroko whimpered as she felt him massage her breast over her clothes. She was still fully clothed and yet, she could feel the warmth of his palms against her skin, like she was naked and bare in front of him.

What is this man doing to me? she asked mentally and moaned when she felt his hands slip underneath her panty, cupping her petite ass. She let out a surprised squeal when a finger slipped inside her now wet opening and the blue couldn't help but bite her lips hard at the sensation as the finger started to move in slow strokes inside of her.

"S-Sensei..."

"You like that, huh?" Kagami asked against her ear before nibbling her ear lobe with a fanged tooth. He placed another kiss on her mouth before moving to unbutton her blouse. He almost laughed at her when Kuroko softly whined at the loss of his touch.

"Ssh, be patient. Now, let's get this thing off," he said, fingers swiftly unbuttoning her blouse. His eyes wandered her exposed torso, the only cloth covering her was her lacy pink bra.

"So beautiful," Kagami murmured, leaning over to her left breast, his mouth covering her barely clothed peak. He gently sucked on it, while searching her face for her reaction. His hand moved to her back, quickly unfastening the clasp of her bra and throwing the lacy garment behind him before staring at the sight in front of him. He licked his lips and his greedy hands cupped her cute mounds before hungrily putting a hardened peak inside his mouth, sucking and gently nibbling on it.

Kuroko arched her back, shoving more of her breast into his couldn't think properly. She was feeling hot all over. She really shouldn't be doing this kind of thing, especially with her sensei, but right now, she couldn't care less. What Kagami-sensei was doing to her felt so good and she didn't want to stop. She didn't think she could ever stop.

Her small hands wandered his toned chest and arms, touching him for the first time. One hand went to the nape of his neck before weaving her fingers through his red-colored locks and pulling on a handful of strands as he continued sucking on her nipple and massaging her breast.

She let out a whimper when his hand, which was previously busy with her right breast, travelled downwards, slipping inside her underwear to touch her once again. She let out a surprised gasp when one of his fingers suddenly made contact with her already swollen clit, pressing against it and spreading the wetness that has originated from her opening.

Kuroko didn't know what was happening to her. She'd never experienced such pleasure in her life and it was driving her crazy, making her want for some kind of a release.

"Sensei," she whimpered, when a slender digit finally -finally- entered her, caressing her inner muscles. She moaned when his warm mouth moved to suck gently on the skin near her collarbone as another finger entered her.

The unfamiliar warmth continued to pool in her stomach, waiting -wanting- for a form of release and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Yes, that's it." she heard him murmur against her flushed skin, as he continued to move in and out of her. "Come for me."

And then, at the sound of his voice, his command, Kuroko felt herself tightened around his digits and she cried out, moaning and shattering as the feel of her first orgasm spread through her limbs and to the tips of her fingers and toes. Her azure eyes fluttered shut and she took a deep breath. She let her head fall on his broad shoulder, while he continued to move inside her gently, prolonging the sensation.

"Sensei, what are you doing to me?" she said between breaths, letting herself come down from the high she just experienced.

"Convincing you," he answered, his fingers retreating from her, drenched with the juice of her orgasm.

Kuroko almost whimpered at the loss of his touch. Biting her swollen lips, she searched his eyes, "W-what?"

He started planting soft, wet kisses on her cheeks and onto her eyes before moving to bury his nose on her neck once again. She flushed multiple shades of red as she felt his manhood against her stomach. He was hot, hard and still waiting for his release.

The bluehead felt his breath against her skin when he finally answered, "That you want this just as much as I do."

She shuddered at the sound of his voice. Her eyes widened when he lifted his head with a smirk on his lips before putting his fingers inside his mouth, his tongue darting out to lap and taste her juices. The sight alone was so erotic it made that warm swirling feeling in her stomach return full force. She put her legs together, rubbing them against each other to ease herself somehow. And she realized he was right. She wanted this. She wanted him. She would probably regret everything after, but right now...

She moaned and licked her lips as he continued to watch her while sucking on his finger, his red eyes dilated with want and lust. Not even a moment passed and the next thing Kuroko knew, the red-haired man's lips were moving against her again, sucking and nibbling on them. She tasted a hint of herself on him, but she didn't mind.

"I want to taste you more, Kuroko," he murmured against her lips.

Kuroko blinked at his words. "Eh?"

"Please, I need to taste you."

She couldn't help but nod at the sound of his pleading voice. She let out a tiny squeak when he moved to take her skirt and her now soaked underwear off.

"Lay down," he instructed, as he pushed her down on the cushioned mat on the floor.

He stared at her naked form and Kuroko couldn't help but flush at the weight of his gaze. She moved her arms to cover her chest and put her legs together to hide her wet pussy.

"Don't hide from me, Kuroko. You look beautiful."

The blue beauty flushed even more. "It's just that I've never... with anyone before. I―"

She heard him chuckle as he pried her legs away from each other.

"I know," he murmured against the back of her knee, planting butterfly kisses on her soft skin. The red-haired man breathed in deeply when he reached her womanhood, marvelling at the scent of her arousal. Her scent sent tingles down his spine and straight into his balls, and his hard cock twitched in anticipation.

Kuroko gasped when a wet muscle suddenly made contact with her clitoris, as it ran down her slit and pushed through her pussy, lapping on her warm juice. She moaned in unadulterated pleasure when his tongue and lips finally settled on her sensitive nub, sucking and licking on the bundle of nerves. If the blue-haired wasn't so lost in pleasure, she would find herself utterly embarrassed at the sounds she was making and the unashamed bucking of her hips against Kagami's mouth.

Her hands searched for the tuff of red hair, entangling her fingers with the strands, pushing and pulling as she continued to teeter on the edge once again.

Kagami groaned against her clit when he felt her legs closing in on each side of his head, and he growled before sucking and licking even harder on her nub when she pulled on his red locks so hard it almost hurt.

She was screaming now, screaming his name with a mix of incoherent words and pleas. She was telling him ―begging him― not to stop.

His tongue and mouth left her nub for a moment to lick on her opening before he place two slender digits inside of her once again, caressing her and stretching her deliciously.

"Please! Please, sensei. I can't take it anymore! Just please," the bluehead said, over and over like a mantra in between moans and whimpers. She hadn't a clue on what she was asking for, but she was hoping that he did.

And then, Kagami was getting up, his fingers moving out of her.

Kuroko bit her lower lips, hips bucking in frustration, as she looked at him. He was looking back at her, his eyes still half-lidded with want and his drenched fingers now stroking his hard cock, spreading her juices on himself.

The blue-haired could only gulp, both in fear and anticipation. She heard a lot of stories from some of her friends that it was supposed to hurt the first time. But still, deep inside, she knew she wanted this with Kagami-sensei and she wouldn't let her fear come between her and... this.

Whatever this was.

One of her hands flew to grip his on her knee. "Se-Sensei, I―"

He looked at her and he understood. "I'll be gentle. I promise," he replied, his forehead knotting in concentration as he fought no to bury himself inside her, as he aligned his erection with her. He bit his lip and moaned when her tight opening welcomed his cock as he push through, ever so gently before he let go of her hand to pin his on each side of her head for leverage.

Kagami then kissed her, a trickle of sweat running down his nose as he murmured an apology against her lips when he jerked his hips into her.

Kuroko felt tears welling up in her eyes as a blinding pain spread through her whole being from the inside of her legs. Her nails dug into his arms, leaving half-moons in their wake as she willed herself to relax and adjust to the size of him. And then just as suddenly as it had come, the pain was gone and all that was left was an emptiness that was waiting to be filled.

She moved her hips, gasping when his cock hit certain spots inside of her and she couldn't get enough. She bucked her hips against his, moaning when he hit a particular spot inside her and she felt his hands grasping her waist and stopping her movements.

"Ku-kuroko," he gasped, voice strained, "Don't move yet. You're making it harder for me."

She whined and put her arms around his neck and attacked his lips with a fiery kiss. "But I want you to move." She ground her hips once again and he groaned. "It feels so good."

And with that, Kagami gritted his teeth and jerked his hips forward, moving inside her in shallow thrusts.

He grunted against her neck as he continued to bury himself into her, revelling on the feeling of her warmth surrounding him. He got on his knees as he put one of her legs on his shoulders, before leaning down and putting a nipple in his mouth and continued to thrust into her. The new position allowed him to enter her even more deeply and his cock hit new wonderful spots inside her.

She was moaning, calling his name and placing kisses on his chest as he fucked her and she could feel herself tighten around him once again.

He hissed and his mouth searched hers as he kissed her, their tongues dancing against each other passionately as he drove her into pleasure once again. His hand moved to flick on her clitoris, sending the bluehead over the edge, shattering underneath him as he willed himself not to give in to her release. He didn't want this to end just yet.

Kuroko closed her eyes in pleasure as she bit her lips. And then he was pulling her to stand on her feet, her legs still wobbly after her orgasm. She had never felt such pleasure in her life—

She gasped in surprise when he entered her once again, this time from behind. She was leaning against the door, head thrown backwards in pleasure as his hips slapped against hers. She could feel his manhood hitting all the right places inside her once again and she thought that she could never see her teacher in the same light ever again. Not after this.

And then he was moaning, encouraging her to come once again as he thrust into her even harder. He grasped her hips with his hands and moved her body towards his with every thrust, earning moans and whimpers of pleasure from the blue-haired beauty. He was nearing his release, and he wanted to come with her this time. He felt her tighten around him once again and his hands moved to cup both her breasts as his teeth nibbled on her earlobe.

"Oh shit, that's it, Kuroko. Come with me."

After a couple of thrusts, he released himself inside her, his semen mixing with her juices as she came, this time, with him.

"When do you have to do the rounds again?" he asked, as he watched her get dressed.

"Why?"

Kagami shrugged his shoulders before crossing his arms across his chest and leaning against the door. That same door where he roughly drove into her over and over―

Stop, Kuroko told herself as she felt the warm blush spreading on her cheeks. What would Riko-san say if she found out?

"Nothing. I just thought I'd ask."

"Why?" she asked yet again.

"Nothing," he finally said after a long pause. It was obvious that he was having second thoughts whether to continue or not. But deciding that it was better to tell her, he sighed. "I just... I guess I was kind of hoping that this... thing can happen again."

Kuroko shook her head as she continued to flatten her skirt. "No. This cannot happen again. This will not happen again."

She felt a sudden twinge of pain in her chest when she saw that downcast look on his face. Ignoring it, she bit her lip and sighed.

"I'll take my leave now, sensei," she said in a firm voice, after making sure she didn't look like she had been fucked senseless by none other than her PE teacher.

"I'll be here," he said, and she paused on her way out, turning her head slightly in his direction. "I'll wait for you."

She did what she should have done before everything that happened between the two of them occurred. Ignoring the sudden pain inside her legs, she walked out of the door and ran without looking back.

The bluehead massaged her temples after taking her notebook out. She had to go over her notes again for a scheduled pop quiz on chemistry today. She hadn't reviewed much last night because she was... distracted. Yes, that was it.

"Rough night?" Aomine asked her, smirking. The girl was drinking from her tumbler again and Kuroko didn't even want to know what the container held. She was pretty sure that a few little explosions would happen during their experiments later during laboratory period after their written exam. Typical Ahomine-chan.

It was just so unlucky for her to have the same classes as the "Score Queen" and even unluckier to be put in the same group as her. Don't get her wrong, Kuroko absolutely loved Aomine. The girl was one of her closest friends, but putting Aomine-chan, alcohol and chemistry laboratory experiments in one sentence wasn't actually the most pleasant combination.

She nodded before answering. "Yeah. I couldn't concentrate last night. I also didn't get enough sleep. I blame that stupid dream-"

The rest of the sentence died in the blunette's mouth when she noticed the knowing look Aomine was giving her. She immediately felt herself blush. Ugh.

"You're blushing," Aomine said, chuckling. "Heh. So was it a wet dream?"

"W-wet dream?"

"Yes. Wet dreams are erotic dreams. Dreams where you have sex with someone―omg! Who was it?"

Kuroko blushed even more. "W-What are you saying, Aomine-chan?"

The other bluehead chuckled before drinking a couple of gulps. "Ooh~ So innocent Tetsu-chan isn't so innocent after all?"

"Sh-Shut up!"

"You're more of a pervert than I thought you were."

A vein on Kuroko's temple throbbed in annoyance. "I told you to shut up, Aomine-chan!"

"Hai, hai."

It was Thursday and it was Kuroko's turn to do the rounds again. (She was scheduled to patrol during Tuesdays, Thursdays and Friday with Riko, and also during the days when students had to come to school for special purposes.) Classes had ended almost an hour and a half ago and club activities should have ended by then.

Biting her lip and releasing a deep breath, Tetsuna Kuroko found herself entering the storage room located inside the gymnasium. No one really went there, except the members of the school varsity team and-

"You came."

She squeaked in surprise. "Kagami-sensei! You scared me!"

Chuckling, he walked towards her. "I thought you didn't want that to happen again. So what are you doing here now?"

To be honest, she didn't even know why she was here. She didn't know what made her come back for more. But more of what? She wasn't sure. Maybe Aomine-chan was right. She was becoming a pervert. And it was because of the man standing in front of her- her teacher.

Instead of answering, she put her hands on her hips and raised a cocky eyebrow at him. "What about you? Why are you still waiting for me, sensei?"

A part of her rejoiced when he suddenly let out a soft laugh.

"Touché."

A few moments had passed and the both of them had fallen into a comfortable silence.

"So," the red-haired man started awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"No one can know," Kuroko murmured, her voice was soft, and it almost couldn't be heard.

Kagami thanked his hypersensitive hearing and grinned at the blunette a few steps away from him before moving towards her. He snaked an arm around her and pulled her soft form against his hard one.

"No one can know," he said hotly against her skin before covering her mouth with his, swallowing her soft whimpers and moans as he caught her tongue between his warm lips.

Kuroko sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck before weaving her fingers through his red-colored locks. She stepped closer to him, leaning against his strong and sturdy body.

Maybe, just maybe, she would just give in for now.

He ground his hips against hers and she felt a large bulge lying against her stomach. The blunette let out a moan when a calloused hand roughly grabbed her ass.

Fuck, that felt so good, Kuroko thought and sighed once again. She definitely could get used to this.

Tomorrow, she would tell Riko-san that she could do the rounds on Mondays. Even on Wednesdays.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The end ;)

Hate it ? like it ? Review !


End file.
